whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina Petrova
Katerina Petrova, (Катерина Петрова in Bulgarian), or known as Katherine Pierce is one of the main antagonists in Whitmore. Katherine is an ancient Vampire. She is one ruthless bitch that would do anything to survive, meaning that she could kill or make anyone suffer for her own greater good. She is extremely dangerous and has a past with most of the boys in Whitmore. Katherine is the last living member of the Petrova Family and a member of the Pierce Family.' ' Katherine was born in Bulgaria in 1428, on February 12th. That makes Katherine 590 years old in present-time. Katherine is the oldest daughter of a wealthy nobleman and noblewoman. She grew up in a wealthy household as well. Her family consists of a father, a mother and a younger sister. She murdered everyone in her family once she was turned into a vampire. In 1446 she traveled to Whitmore, where she met Heath and Jasper Breaux, who hosted her at the Breaux Estate. She quickly fell in love with both of the brothers, being attracted to them. She then used both of them to her advantages. She quickly learned that these men were not humans and that they were vampires. She then wanted to get turned into a vampire so that she could live forever. Heath offered to turn her and she turned into a vampire by committing suicide at age 18. She then manipulated both of the brothers, making Heath and Jasper hate her for centuries. And they still do. After the incident with Heath and Jasper Breaux, her activities during her first centuries as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between the 15th and 16th centuries, she took on the alias "Katherine Pierce" (an anglicised version of her birth name) After that she traveled the world and settled in England. She quickly assimilated into English culture and met two nobleman brothers, Cain and Sebastian Walker in 1832. At first she was attracted to Cain, but in time, she eventually learned that Cain and Sebastian were both immortal demons. She was quickly frightened and learned of how their powers were way more advanced than a vampire's, she then again took advantage of that and got Cain to bite her and Cain quickly realised she was about to commit suicide and was escaping, he got angry. Cain was so infuriated with Katherine's betrayal, that she was forced to live on the run for over 300 years as he hunted her down. Years went by and her activity was unclear yet again as she left Whitmore. She then came back to Whitmore in the twentieth century to screw things more up like she always did. Bringing the demonic brothers Cain and Sebastian running after her. Until her involvement with the Whitmore Gang, that earned her freedom yet she betrayed them too. She is despised by the Whitmore'' gang for her history and relationships with the other members. She later started a relationship with Bill and used him for advantages and insider information from Kol's pack and from the Whitmore Gang. Personality "''You can't beat Katherine. Somehow she is always a step ahead of us, no matter what and who, she will always be a step ahead. She is a master genius that can adapt to any environment and she could break your neck in a snap. Be careful of her. ''" : ― Heath on Katherine, talking to the Whitmore Gang. : Katherine likes to use people for her own greater goods. She is one ruthless bitch that would do anything to survive, meaning that she could kill or make anyone suffer for her own greater good. She is extremely dangerous and has a past with most of the men in Whitmore. She was a former ally of the Whitmore gang when she used them to keep herself alive. now she is an enemy. After she had turned, she immediately fled the only vampires she knew and apparently learned to survive as one on her own. The large gap of time from her transition to her arrival in Whitmore is a mystery, but she likely befriended Cadiana during this time. In 1832, she seduced Cain and Sebastian Walker, but she didn't master seducing Sebastian completely. Although she did develop affection for both brothers, and even love for Cain, she betrayed them after getting what she wanted. Her actions both in the mid 1446 and 1832 demonstrate an extremely well-developed sense of self-preservation, almost always at the expense of any human compassion or remorse. In present day, Katherine remains very much the same in this respect. She returns to Mystic Falls. Seduces and manipulates Bill Maddox to have him do her bidding, getting information for her own good. As well as using Fiona's younger brother Devon Calloway to do her bidding. Always lurking in the shadows of the Whitmore Gang with her insider information. Katherine's extremely heightened sense of self-preservation has helped her develop a knack for creating elaborate plans and deceptions. Even when she takes a risk, which must be well worth it, she proceeds with caution and a means of escape in place. Thus, despite whatever feelings she had for Heath, Jasper, Bill and now Kol, it cannot be certain whether she would save their lives over her own, though the evidence so far suggests Katherine could not help but choose her own survival above all else. Throughout her centuries-long life, Katherine has always been tough, feisty, independent and smart. If a task needs doing, she'll find a way to accomplish it, usually through a combination of uncompromising will and skilled manipulation of people and circumstances. Her personal motto - "Better you die than I" - does well to encapsulate her instinct for self-preservation as well as the detached cruelty which many vampires choose to adopt. Trivia * She drives a 2018 Porsche Panamera. * Most people use the the Anglo version of ''Katherine for her name. However Cain, Sebastian, and Heath all refer to her by her original name, Katerina. * She has inspiration drawn from The Vampire Diaries' Katherine Pierce including her name and origin. * She has committed Familicide. Appearance Katherine is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she had an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair that is paired with a slight fringe, and almond-shaped, deep green eyes with thick dark lashes. She is 5'6" tall yet she has those slim legs that make her look statuesque, with an elegant figure yet curvy. She has long curly brown hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits her tan complexion. Katherine parts her long hair to the left. Katherine wears a lot of dark makeup, she favours a dark smokey eye with thick winged eyeliner, and her choice in lipstick is usually a burgundy red. Katherine seems to squint slightly. She was also incredibly theatrical in her movement, exaggerating almost everything as though she had rehearsed any given situation over and over again. Katherine dresses rather seductively. Katherine is seen wearing either leggings or dark super-skinny jeans to show off her fit figure, along with either blue, purple, or black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. Katherine is always seen in black high heeled booties, open-toed pumps, or tall, black "500 dollar boots." Katherine is seen to wear a lot of jewellery, including her lapis lazuli daylight bracelet, chain bracelets in either silver or gold, and a watch. Katherine wears very edgy, stylish clothes and prefers for it to be dark clothing. Former Minions * Cain - She was initially in love with him, but when she learned that he was a demon she used for romantic and sexual favours before letting him bite her and proceed to suicide as she betrayed him by escaping. * [[Sebastian|'Sebastian']] - The person who Katherine manipulated to tell what Cain was and gave her information. * Heath Breaux - The brothers Heath and Jasper Breaux hosted her at the Breaux Estate. She quickly fell in love with both of the brothers, being attracted to them. She manipulated Heath to try and kill Jasper but Heath quickly realised that she was manipulating her, he then chased her out of Whitmore. Heath and Jasper has hated her for centuries. * Jasper Breaux - The brothers Heath and Jasper Breaux hosted her at the Breaux Estate. She quickly fell in love with both of the brothers, being attracted to them. Katherine manipulated Heath to try and kill him, but Heath realised that and chased her out. They have and still hate her, they have done that for centuries. * [[William Maddox|'Bill Maddox']] - Bill is a werewolf and a romantic partner of Katherine's in the 21st century, whom she manipulated in order to obtain information from the Grayson Pack and the Whitmore Gang. * Devon Calloway - He helped Katherine in obtaining and seeking information about Mason Fowler. * David and Claire Irwin - She spied on Odessa because of her striking similarity to Vasilisa, she had to be sure that Odessa wasn't Vasilisa so she compelled her parents to give her information and to spy on her for her. After she was done with them, she fed off of Odessa's parents before she compelled them to drive off a bridge and they both drowned. Making Katherine the reason Odessa lost her parents. * [[Romano Family|'Cadiana Romano']] - She was Katherine's handmaiden in the 1600s as well as a powerful witch. Katherine betrayed her when she told the people in town that Emily was a witch. Quotes "Trust me, Heath. When I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me …or kill me. Which will it be Heath? We both know that you're only capable of one." "He's going to fucking murder me once he finds my lousy ass in this town." "You know. I might be a bitch, but who's the safest bitch in town now? Idiots." "We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one singular place deep inside. We're alone, and we hate it." - Katherine about Cain, Vasilisa, Jasper and herself. "Better you die than I." - Katherine talking to Vasilisa. Name Katherine is a feminine first name of uncertain origin. It appears to come from the Greek Αικατερινη meaning "each of the two", or possibly from καθαρος (Katharos) meaning "pure". There are several famous bearers of this name, including Catherine de' Medici and Catherine the Great from Russia. The name is common in English. Katerina is of Bulgarian or Russian origin and means "pure". Petrov/Petroff (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian.  Category:Doppelgängers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Major Antagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Irwin Family Category:Hood Family Category:Supernatural